Love Is Pain
by oswinsdocter
Summary: Claire Danvers lives a normal life. She is a good girl. But when she attends a party she meets a guy with a dark secret lurking in the shadows. Her life changes because of him. Will anything in the Glass House ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, please read and review. I would really appreciate all the reviews :)

WARNING: dark themes

**I don't own anything, everything is Rachel Caine's**

* * *

The music was shaking the earth. My heart was beating a hundred times a minute. I looked up at the big mansion that was standing over me. I took a deep breath.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Shane spoke quietly against my hair. My palm felt sweaty in his. I fidgeted with the hem of the short black dress I was wearing.

"Uh..no. I...uh..." I took a deep breath. "I'm fine." I nodded, trying to reassure myself as well as Shane. Eve and Michael had already gone in. I made Shane stay with me for a little longer as I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Claire." Shane stepped in front of me. "You seriously don't have to do this. We can just go home and wait for Eve and Michael to come home to celebrate her birthday together. I know how you hate parties."

"I'm fine. If Eve wants to celebrate her birthday here then I will be here." Then I went into the party holding on tightly to Shane.

The place was packed wall to wall with people. I quickly leaned over to Shane and place my mouth right next to his ear so he could hear me.

"Let's go into the kitchen."

Luckily, he heard me and pulled me through a series a hallways - this place was huge - until we finally ended up in the kitchen. The song that was playing was slower which meant softer and I could finally hear myself think, plus the kitchen was surrounded by walls and far away from the living room so the music was very muffled. There was a few people getting drinks and talking in the kitchen and it smelled like smoke. Where were Eve and Michael? How hard was it to find a vampire and a goth girl in the middle of normal strangers?

"Water?" Shane asked me. I nodded and leaned against the counter. Shane squeezed my hand then disappeared around the corner looking for a water and probably a beer for him. I turned around and looked at what was on the counter. A few red cups, a cigarette bud or a joint, who knows, a package of crackers and a bowl of something white. I cringed a little right when someone tapped my on the shoulder. I barely felt it because of the cringe. I turned around. It was guy, a little bit taller than me. He had black hair and insanely blue eyes. He looked mid-twenties.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"Oh yeah, you're boyfriend wanted me to give this to you. He got stopped by some of his friends or something." The guy shrugged and handed me the water.

"Uh..Thanks. Was it a blonde guy and a really pale girl?" I asked. I opened the water, taking a sip.

"Yeah." The guy nodded and took a sip from the red cup he was holding. "I'm Warner, by the way."

"Claire." I took another sip. I was suddenly really thirsty. "Well I should go find my boyfriend." I took a step away from the counter and suddenly felt dizzy. I looked at the ground which was spinning which made me even more dizzier.

"Woah, hey there" Warners arms were around my waist now lifting me up. I quickly wiggled out if them, they felt cold and strong and weird. I leaned against the counter again, grabbing onto it tightly for support. I felt a beat of sweat roll down my forehead, I quickly wiped it away. I looked around. No sign of Shane. Or anyone I knew. Or anyone. The kitchen was now empty except for Warner and me. I grabbed my water, needing a drink, and drank practically the whole thing. Wait...was this water sealed? I quickly dropped it which made a loud noise that hurt my ears. I felt even more dizzier from drinking the whole water and felt forward landing right into Warner which made me laugh. Why did I laugh?

"Ok" Warner laughed. "Let's get you out if here."

"Where's Shane." I slowly turned my head side to side as Warner put my arm around his neck and we walked out of the kitchen down a hall.

"Shane left. I told him and your friends to go home and you'll be back in the morning."

What? I could barely understand him. We were still walking.

"Why does my tongue feel heavy?" I asked. Why did I ask a question like that? Warner laughed at that.

"Don't worry. It'll go back to normal soon." We finally stopped walking. He opened a door and we walked inside quickly locking the door behind us. We were in a bedroom. The walls were dark blue and the bed was huge right in the middle with white sheets. It was a weird set up. I think deep down I was freaking out but I couldn't think straight. Warner let go out me and I leaned up against the wall. I suddenly felt tired. Warner stood in front of me and looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You. You're beautiful." Warner said. I stood up straight, swallowing. Fear rose up inside me. "You know, Claire Danvers. You're one hell of a girl. So strong, beautiful, brave, courageous." Warner was closer now, his hand against my cheek. The music was pounding against the wall. "Let's change that now."

"Wait wh-" I started but it was to late.

"You're going to be with me now. You're going to be mine." Warner spoke to me, staring into my eyes.

"I'm going to be yours." I simply said. What the hell was I saying. I was practically screaming inside now.

"You're gonna be my bad girl now, right Claire?" He ran his finger down my cheek.

"Yes." I felt dizzy. He smiled at this and that's when I saw them. His fangs. He was a vampire. I gasped suddenly and backed as far away as I could.

"No, sh sh sh." He shook his head, placing his hands on my cheeks. "It's okay. You're not afraid."

"I'm not?" I swallowed, the fear was dissapearing.

"No, you're not."

"Okay."

"Kiss me Claire." He said. I did. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. It was a weird kiss, it didn't feel right but on the other hand it did. He wrapped his strong hands around my small waist and pushed me up against the wall. I suddenly became more relaxed even though I still felt insanely dizzy. He kissed rough, the little stubble on his cheeks were rough against my soft ones. He smelled and tasted like smoke. It was gross but for some reason I didn't care. He quickly turned me around, quicker than any human. I was again slammed into the wall, but it didn't hurt for some reason but I couldn't think. I placed my hands and forehead against the cold wall. Warner ran his freezing hands down my arms, it made me shiver. Slowly, he slip down a strap on my dress, I barely felt it, my mind was barely there. I felt him get closer then I felt his lips behind my ear, down my neck, down my shoulder. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. Suddenly, I felt his fangs graze my untouched scar free skin on my back. Then there was a sudden piercing feeling then pure bliss. It went on for a few moments then I was turned around against and lips were pressed to mine. Warner looked at me, his blue eyes piercing mine. He took my hand and led me to the bed. I looked back for a split second on saw a small smear of blood on the wall, from where he had bit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews, here is chapter 2 and keep reviewing! **

**I don't own anything, it's all Rachel Caine's work**

* * *

I gasped. The room was bright, insanely bright. I blinked a few times to get adjusted to it. I was in a room. The walls were blue. My room was white. I was not in my room. I had no idea where I was. I looked around. I saw dress which was no one my body. I look down and myself. I was wrapped in a white sheet. I quickly pulled the sheet tightened around me. I was starting to panic. Where the hell was I? There was movement beside me. I quickly looked over, scared of what to find. There was a guy sleeping, his face was turned away from me, his black hair, chiseled features and insanely beautiful body reminded me who he was. Warner. I stopped breathing. No he wasn't beautiful, he was a monster. Everything came back to me. The kitchen. The water. He drugged me. I doubt he got the water from Shane. He couldn't have. Then I remember being guided in Warner's arms. I quickly looked over at the wall. There was a small blood spot on the spotless wall. I took a deep breath, trying to be as quiet as I could. I got off the bed as slowly as I could, scared to wake the vampire sleeping next to me. I gulped down my fear as I placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor. It creaked softly, which was good. I stood up, taking every step slowly, making sure I didn't step on a loose board. Soon enough, I was standing over my dress. I carefully bent down to retrieved it. That's when I saw all of them. There was a bite marks on my thigh, my hip, my arms, I felt pain on my back. They were everywhere. I stifled a cry as I bent down. I picked up my dress and slipped it on quickly but quietly. I needed to get out of there. I was about to open the door, my hand on the handle, when I heard rustling. I turned around. Warner wasn't in the bed. I looked around the bedroom. It was empty. Then I was being slammed into the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Warner had his hand on my shoulder, pain shot through my body.

"Please! Please don't hurt me." I practically screamed. Hot tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh...Claire. The drugs must have wiped away the compulsion." Warner shook his head.

"What? What did you do to me?" I was freaking out. Where was Shane? Where was I? My head was pounding.

"Oh honey." Warner raised his hand. I quickly slapped it away. He looked angry.

"Don't call me that." I was angry now. Warner was shirtless, he had on a pair of sweatpants. I wanted to be with Shane. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to be here.

"Look at me." Warner said. "Like I said last night-" I quickly looked away, closing my eyes.

"Look at me."

"No." I told him. He squeezed his hand tight on my shoulder. It made me cry out but I didn't look at him.

"Claire. Look. At. Me." Warner was angry now. I could hear it in his voice. I shook my head. I wouldn't let him control.

"No." Suddenly I was being thrown to the ground. I gasped as the air was knocked out of my lungs. Warner climbed on top of me. I started to struggle, hitting at his arms but he was stronger of course. He grabbed my wrists - they were small enough to fit into one hand - and pushed them to the ground, he then grabbed my chin with his other hand. I screamed at the pain.

"LOOK AT ME." He screamed back and I became quiet then suddenly opened to eyes. He smiled. "Good. Now, you're going be mine, Claire Danvers, you're going to be with me and you are going to be my bad girl. But for now don't tell anyone of this relationship just go on with your life, but keep for me, sweetie. When I say go, you're going to live your life being...anti-Claire." He shrugged at his choice of words.

"W-why?" I looked at him. I was shaking at this point.

"All in due time." He simply said. "And go."

I smiled at that. Everything else seemed wrong. Warner smiled to.

"That's better. You know..." He let go of my chin but still held my wrists with both hands. He bent down and spoke against my lips. "You were great last night."

"Oh I was?" I raised my eyebrow and then we were kissing. Warner kissed down to my neck and bite down. He let go after a while. I wasn't dizzy or anything, I felt great actually. He licked his lips of my blood and his fangs retracted.

"You should get going, I'll see you later." He climbed off of me and offered a hand. I took it and he pulled me up with no effort. I walked to the door but he grabbed me hand. I looked at him.

"You should take off of school today and every day after that and come see me." He said.

"How do you know I had school?"

"I have my ways."

I nodded, it seemed alright. "Okay, where do you live?"

"Here."

Oh, this was his house. That made sense. I nodded as I looked around the room. "Okay, see you later." I left the room. The house was a complete mess. Bottles and cups were everywhere. There was someone sleeping on the couch. I felt like I was choking from cigarette smoke so I practically ran out of the house into the fresh air. The sun was still coming up. Wow it was early. His house wasn't a couple blocks from mine so I walked home. On the way home I realized I did not grab my shoes so I was walking barefoot. I opened the front door to the Glass house and ran upstairs to my room. I took a deep breath and slid down the door. The mirror was facing me and I could see myself. I was a mess. Dried blood was on my neck and my hair was a tangled mess. My dress was fine though so I could give it back to Eve. I stood up, going to my closet to find a pair of old sweatpants and Shane's sweatshirt before heading to the bathroom. I stood in the shower for what felt like hours, which it probably was since I heard knocking that knocked me out of my trance.

"Claire! hurry up!" It was Eve and she seemed fine. I remember vaguely of Warner telling me he told them to come home. They think i have been home. They have no idea. I turned off the shower. They had no idea what had happened to me. I quickly dried off and put on my bra and underwear. The bite marks where visible in the mirror. They were bright red but had stopped bleeding. I quickly out on my sweatpants and hoodie and walked out. Eve was sitting against the wall in her pj's. She quickly got up.

"Thank god. You've been in their for hours." Eve passed me and quickly closed the door. They didn't know. I was alone. But for some odd reason, I didn't care, but I should have. But it was Warner, he had done no harm...right? I quickly went downstairs, I needed the one thing that cured everything, coffee.

It was halfway down the stairs when Michael appeared at the bottom. He looked worried.

"Michael? Are you okay there?" I asked him. I made it to the bottom of the stairs. He was staring at me. Suddenly I was being pulled into his strong arms. I didn't know why we were hugging.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Oh my god, he knew. He knew. He was a vampire of course he knew, he couldn't be compelled.

"Yeah, why?" My voice sounded shaky. Why did I lie? I'm not fine. Deep down I could feel myself freaking out. I couldn't say it though, something was stopping me.

"Well it's just this guy told us to leave, and I think he was a vampire and Shane and Eve were about to leave and I was going to come look for you but Eve was on her way out and I couldn't leave her. She was really drunk. I was just scared for you, i know you hate parties and being there alone..." Michael didn't know, he had no idea and why would he.

"I couldn't find you guy so I just left, I wanted to get out of there. Don't worry." Why am I lying to him?

"Ok good."

I smiled. "So..." I leaned against the wall. "You were scared for me?" I raised me eyebrow. Wait, was I flirting? No! I can't be flirting with Michael. What was I doing? Stop. But I couldn't. I screamed on the inside.

"Well...yeah. You are friend so...of course." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Well...thanks." I patted him on his chest, smirked and walked past him. I knew he was watching me as I walked into the kitchen. Shane was sitting at the table watching his coffee mug

"Hey." I said. I took a mug from the cabinet and poured my coffee. I felt arms wrapped around me.

"Hey." Shane whispered. I smiled, then turned around to face him. He leaned down and placed his lips against my lips. We kissed until Eve came in. Her face was half done.

"Ew, get a room Collins." She took my mug of coffee then left again. I sighed and went to go get another mug of coffee. I drank some, not listening Shane and Eve yell at each other.

"Hey, you want to do something today?" Shane was next to me again, obviously done with his yelling match with Eve.

"Can't. I have class." But I wasn't going.

"Oh okay. Maybe later." He kissed my cheek. I quickly stepped away. He looked hurt. I suddenly felt bad.

"I have to go get changed." I quickly left the kitchen, ran up the stairs and made it to my room without any more awkward meet ups with my friends. I quickly changed into jeans and a nicer one of my long sleeve t-shirts to cover the bites. I slipped on my sneakers and went downstairs. I left without saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is chapter 3**

**I don't own anything :) **

* * *

I walked quietly to Warner's house. It felt like something was pulling me there and I didn't know what. I slowly knocked on the door. Warner opened it a second later in the same attire he was in this morning. He leaned against the door, smirking. His black hair looked wet and disheveled. He must have just taken a shower.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the one and only. Back for more?" Warner's eyes traveled down my body.

"You told me to come when I had class, so I am here" I simply said. It was the actual answer. Warner opened the door wider, gesturing for me to come in. His house was spotless and I doubt he cleaned it. He grabbed my hand out of nowhere and led me into a big room with a couches and a coffee table. I must've been the living room. I realized now that his house was really bare. I looked around his house. When I looked back at him, his lips were immediately on mine. I was taken by surprise. He was pushing be back towards the couch. I pressed my hands on his chest, pushing him away. He eventually let go.

"Warner..." I felt breathless.

"Oh come on Claire..." Warner leaned down again and started to kiss my neck, he pushed my collar down as I fell onto the couch. His teeth grazed my neck before they finally sunk into my skin. I gasped. He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting me a little off the couch. He let go at a few seconds, then looked at me. There was blood on his lips, his licked them then kissed me gently. He let go, resting his forehead against mine. It seemed intimate which made me want to ask the question that I've been thinking about all morning.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered. My eyes were closed but I felt Warner tense up above me then he let go of me. I opened my eyes, Warner was standing over me. I felt small so I stood up to. I was still small, I came up to Warner's shoulders. He gently placed his hand on my cheek.

"Why do you want to know?" He raised his eyebrow, tilting his head curiously. I shrugged.

"I'm wondering why you want me to bad"

"All in due time, Claire." Warner said. I didn't know what that meant. "I have a gift for you." Warner stepped away, out of the room. I stood there awkwardly, thinking about what he said. He came back, holding the hand of a girl. She was beautiful, the same height as me but she was well dressed. My mind went exactly to the worst possible case.

"Claire, this is Della." He motioned to the girl. The girl showed no emotion. Warner pushed her toward me. "She's for you." He said. I looked at him in disbelief. Warner looked at me, his eyes piercing mine. "Drink." Was all he said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Claire, you need your strength, this is how you're going to get it." Warner explained. "I'll help you." His fangs retracted. He pushed Della's hair to the side then bite down for a second before letting go.

"Drink." He said again and it was like I was being pulled to the wound on her neck. I gulped. I was suddenly thirsty. I took another step and I was standing right in front if Della. She wasn't looking at me, she wasn't doing anything. Just standing there. Then I went for her neck. Her blood tasted sweet in my mouth. Different, a good different. After a few gulps i let go. I still felt the same.

"Don't worry, it'll kick in." Warner shrugged, then let Della walk away back into the house. I wipe my mouth. I felt odd. I felt wrong and right at the same time.

"That felt wrong." I swallowed.

"I told you to do it and you listened. You just showed me your loyalty to me. You trust me." Warner stepped in front of me, he took my head in his hands and lifted it up so I was looking at him.

"Will you ever tell me why you wNt me?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Warner said as he leaned down. His lips were soft against mine. I raised my hands, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my fingers in his hair. I kissed him back. He slid his hands up under my shirt, then my shirt was off. He led my to the couch by pushing me back towards it. Then he was laying on top of me, kissing me. An hour later, we were sitting together, listening to the radio. He had bitten be a total of 9 times. We talked about useless stuff, nonsense, when I realized that I should have been home an hour ago.

"Shit!" I got up, pulling my jeans on in the process. I slid on my shirt.

"What?" Warner asked. He didn't seem worried.

"I have to go home." I said, as I slid on my jacket and grabbed my bag. I raced to the door. Warner stopped me. I turned around. He was only in boxers now.

"You forgot to say goodbye." Warner leaned down placing a long lingering kiss on my lips. He bit down softly, not drawing blood. Then I stepped away.

"I have to go." I stepped out of the house and walked down the street to my house. I opened the door quietly. I heard video games being played on the tv and some pots banging in the kitchen. I quickly ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I turned on the light and walked to my mirror. I looked at myself and saw a mess. My hair was crazy and there was blood on my shirt. I quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and ran to the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair, washed the blood away as best I could and put on the sweatshirt.

I took a deep breath. You can do this, just act normal.

I walked down to the living room and saw everyone sitting on the couch. Eve and Michael were cuddled up playing a video game and Shane was in the corner of the couch half watching half texting on his phone.

"Hi." I said. Every looked at me.

"Claire. Where have you been?" Shane got up now and was hugging me. I hugged him back tightly. I wish I could tell you, I thought.

"I got caught up studying in the library. I'm sorry and I left my phone at home." I shrugged and looked at Eve and Michael. Eve looked relieved to see me but Michael was looking at me almost as if he was worried.

"It's okay, just remember your phone next time." He kissed my cheek and then hugged me.

"Definitely." I whispered.

"Tacos for dinner. Your favorite." Eve spoke.

"I already ate." I nodded and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Oh..." Eve looked down and picked the cushion beside where she was sitting. She looked really sad.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired, so I'm just going to go to bad." I shrugged. Michael was still staring at me with an odd look on his face. Eve said goodnight and went back to whatever video game they were playing. I watched Michael as I turned the corner before spinning around and bumping right into Shane.

"Oh."

"Hey" Shane said. "We haven't talked all all day. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh...I'm fine. " I nodded. I placed my arms on Shane's shoulders.

"How was class?" He asked.

"Fine, I learned a lot."

"Like what?" Shane started to kiss down my neck. Oh no... I quickly moved away.

"Like I said...a lot. Now, i'm going to bed." I left Shane looking hurt but I had to get out of there. I quickly ran up to my room, shutting the door loud behind me. I stumbled to my bed, sat down, and pulled of my sneakers. I laid down. I searing pain immediately went through my when I stretched. I bit down on my tongue to stop from crying out. I fell back into my bed, pulling the covers up over my face and fell asleep not long after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for all the wonderful reviews**

**I don't own anything **

**-Sydney **

* * *

It was a week or two after the party. I had been visiting Warner almost everyday, whenever I had classes. Which was four days a week. Warner would always bite me and I would always drink from a different person each day. When the blood did kick in I felt great. Now, I had counted all the bites on my body, healed and new and I had 28 bites. It was crazy but I felt fine. Shane didn't suspect a thing, he did worry though but Eve didn't have a clue. Michael was always giving me weird looks but he never confronted me. This college had called me three times to tell me I was failing classes. I told them I was taking some time for me then I always hung up. Today was friday, I had a lab at two, Warner knew that but it was canceled today because the professor had a last second emergency or something. I was sitting in my room with the door locked, the way I always do on the days off or when I was home. I was sitting on my bed, in leggings and a t-shirt reading a book I had found on one of the bookshelves downstairs. I flipped to the next page when I heard tapping on my window. I looked up, letting go from the book out of fright, the book closed and I lost my page. I cursed under my breath. Then I saw Warner. He was hanging on my window effortlessly. I quickly slid off of the bed, then quickly ran to the window. I opened it. Warner climbed in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm coming to see you. Why didn't you come over today?" Warner grinned when he saw me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to me.

"Class was canceled. I had no excuse to get out of the house." I shrugged.

"Oh, well I'm here now." Warner leaned down and kissed me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He picked me up, grabbing my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist. I grinned against his lips, then I realized something. Michael was in the house. Shane and Eve were in a meeting with Amelie. Warner had laid me down on the bed, and was on top of me, running his hands down my thighs.

"Wait...wait Warner." I moved my head to the side so Warner kissed my cheek.

"What?" He leaned up on his arms, laying on top of me.

"We can't do this right now." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Well...Someone is in the house right now. He'll hear us." I explained.

"And who is this guy and how will he hear us when we are really really quiet?" Warner leaned down again and kissed down my neck. I moaned softly as his teeth grazed my neck.

"His name is Michael and he can hear us because" I lowered my voice for some reason, "because he is a vampire."

Warner stopped kissing me. He rose up again, looking down at me. He looked surprised then angry.

"What?" He said through clenched teeth.

"What?" I was confused.

"Michael is a vampire?" Warner crawled off of me. He started pacing the room.

"Yeah...is that a problem?" I sat up. Warner was overreacting.

"Yes! It's a huge problem. He can sense everything, you of all people should know that." Warner stopped in front of me. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I saw his muscles tense under his shirt.

"Why should I know that!? I had no idea?" Suddenly, Warner stepped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders, picked me up off the bed.

"You should know that!" Warner raised his voice then quickly quieted down. He was squeezing my arms.

"Ow, Warner, you're hurting me." I knew I would have bruises there.

"You're so stupid." Warner let go of me, shaking his head. He turned away from me, running a hand through his hair. "This ruins everything. Claire you ruined everything."

"What did I ruin? Did I ruin your plan? Well maybe I wouldn't be able to ruin it if you told me what it was. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Michael, I had no idea it would be this important to you and your stu-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence. I was cut off by Warner spinning around and slapping me across the face. I gasped. It hurt like hell. Warner was staring at me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Warner said. We were silent for a moment. I was shocked. I couldn't speak. Warner was thinking. "I'm hungry." He said out of nowhere. He grabbing my waist.

"No." I said. I tried to push away from him but he was pushing me down on the bed. He was kissing me now. "No, Warner." I moved my head to the side but he just kissed my neck. "Please, no, Warner. Get off of me." I tried to push him off but he was to strong. He held me down. Then he bite down. I stifled a cry. He was taking big gulps this time. "Warner..." I suddenly felt weak. "Please...stop." I slowly opened my eyes to find a dark and empty room. Warner was gone. I felt stiff, sore and insanely weak. I needed blood and I knew that Michael had some blood in the fridge that he kept here. But I couldn't go now, everyone was probably still up. I slowly put my sweatshirt on trying to not feel pain. I stood up and winced, the pain was excruciating. My arms felt sore, my neck was stiff. I slowly walked to my door. I didn't hear anyone. I could easily make it to the bathroom. Eve and Shane should be home from talking with Amelia now but they were probably downstairs eating. I opened my door as quietly as I could. I stepped out into the hallway. Someone tapped me on my shoulder right when I was about to enter the bathroom. That person tapped me right where the new bite was. A pain shot through me. I bit my lip and winced.

"What!?" I turned around and faced Michael. "Oh." Don't panic. Don't Panic. "Sorry. I didn't know it was you..." I looked down. Don't notice anything, Don't notice anything.

"Who else were you expecting?" He asked. "Shane and Eve are still in Ohio."

"Ohio?" I asked. When did that happen?

"Yeah...didn't Shane tell you?" Michael looked confused. Maybe I forgot. I just shook my head.

"Oh...well they had to go to Ohio with Amelia and Oliver. They are going to back tomorrow." He explained.

"Why didn't you go?" I looked at him.

"Well, Amelia asked Shane personally and he asked me to stay with you and Eve said she would go to keep Shane safe. So...here I am." Michael swayed on his feet. I nodded and leaned against the door, which was a bad idea because I hit the bruise on my arm. I felt a searing pain and couldn't help but wince. My hand went back to arm.

"Claire..." Michael put his hand on my shoulder which just made it worse.

"Don't touch me." I swatted his hand away. "don't touch me..." I whispered. I looked up at him.

"Claire, what happened? Why is your cheek purple?" He asked. He was now extremely concerned. I quickly put my hand on the cheek.

"Nothing, I..." I backed away, walking into the bathroom. "Nothing." I slammed the door shut. I slowly took off my sweatshirt and took a towel and wiped away the blood that had come out of the new wounds. I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheek was in fact purple. I quickly washed my face then ran back into my bedroom. Luckily, Michael was nowhere to be seen. I fell onto my bed immediately. I needed blood.

It was 2:30 am when I finally sat up. The pain had left my body, well most of it. I quietly got up from my bed. I slowly and quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. Everything was dark. The only light coming from the moon and the street light in the kitchen window. I walked to the fridge, opening it. The light was so bright that I had to close my eyes to get adjusted. I saw his little cooler in the back corner on the bottom. I kneeled down digging my way through to it. Finally it was sitting in front of me. I stomach growled. I was hungry. I didn't eat at all that day. I slowly opened the cooler, hoping for a blood bag or two. It was full. Probably got it stocked today. There was almost 15 blood bags in the cooler. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly took one out, ripped the top off and started drinking. It was delicious. It gave me energy, I didn't feel weak. I felt some trickle down my chin and my neck. I didn't care. Soon I was on my third bag. I threw them to the ground and took another. This one I squeezed to hard and the side popped open and got blood on my clothes, I brought the rip to my mouth and drank the rest. I opened another, and another, and another. I was on my eighth one when I heard my name.

"Claire?" I stopped drinking the eight hone. I was facing the fridge. I had kept it open all this time. I was shivering. I looked down at myself. I was covered in blood. Slowly, I turned around. Michael was standing by the doorway with a horrified look on his face. I looked down again. The floor was covered in blood bags and blood around me. Panic rose up inside me.

"Oh my god." I backed away but slipped on blood. "Oh my god." Tears streamed down my cheek.

"Claire...are you a-" Michael took a step forward. I cut him off before he could finish.

"No! No no no. I..." I slowly stood up. I was shaking. I looked around at the mess. Michael was in front of me now. He hand a hand on my arm right where my bruise was. I scooted back, away from his grip. He was in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like he had just woken up. "I..." Then I was sobbing. I was shaking. I was covered in blood. I was a mess. Michael took my arm and quickly led me upstairs to the bathroom. I was still sobbing.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I was staring at the blood on my hands now. Michael sat me down on the toilet and got a washcloth from the closet. "There's so much blood." I looked down at myself. My shirt was wet with blood. It was on my hands, I felt it on my face. Michael put some water on the washcloth then started to wiped my face. A lot of blood came off. I was a mess. "What's wrong with me?" I sobbed. Michael stopped for a second but didn't say anything. "I'm crazy" I went on. "I'm not a vampire, I'm a human and I was drinking blood. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Why would I do that." I didn't remember but a picture of Warner popped into my head. Michael had stopped wiping my face. He looked up at me now.

"Claire, you need to tell me what's going on with you. You have been acting weird for a couple weeks now." Michael's blue eyes calmed me down. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't say anything.

"I...I can't." I spoke softly. Michael looked down at this.

"Why were you drinking the blood?" Michael asked quietly. I looked down at my hands which were still covered with blood but it was drying now.

"I can't..." I started sobbing again. Michael then wrapped his arms around me and kept telling me it was alright.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry..." I kept saying but Michael wouldn't answer me. I was done. I was done with Warner having control over me. Tomorrow I was going to go over there and he was going to talk. Michael helped me up from the toilet and helped me wash my hands. I was suddenly insanely tired.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said again.

"Claire, it's ok." Michael said.

"I sorry I woke you up." I sniffled as he helped me into my bed.

"That's the least of my worries." He chuckled a little bit. "The smell of the blood woke me up. I'm okay though."

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly. I felt tired now. Michael was sitting on the edge of my bed. I was facing him.

"It's okay, Claire. Everything will be okay."

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"When will he stop?" I asked quietly. I was drifting off now.

"When will who stop?" He asked and I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning to be more stiff than last night, but I wouldn't let that stop me, today was going to be the day I got some answers. I looked in my closet, all I had were jeans and t-shirts. If I wanted answers, I needed something better. I pressed my ear against the door to see if i could hear Michael. I didn't, the coast was clear. I ran to the end of the hall and into Eve's room without any trouble. I know she had the clothes I needed. I walked to her closet, opening it. It was like a bomb had gone off, it was full of clothes. I looked around for a couple minutes until I finally found what I wanted. I pulled the clothes out and changed.

I looked into the mirror. I was in a pair of leather skin tight leggings, a black corset, and stilettos boots. I took a deep breath. This was going to work right? I went over to Eve's bed side table opened it. The silver stake was gleaming at me. I took it out and stuffed it in my boot. It worked. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. I took her dark red

lipstick and walked to the bathroom. I put on eyeliner, brushed my hair, and put on the lipstick. Before I left the house, I went back into my room to get my black leather jacket. I left without any problems which was good. I don't think I could handle Michael right now. I walked to Warner's. I'm ready, calm down Claire. You can do this, how bad can it end? I wouldn't let myself panic about this. By now I was in front of his house. I took a deep breath. You can do this, I told myself. I knocked on the door. I shook out my fear as Warner opened the door.

"Woah." He said. He was looked up and down my body. I stood there, smirking at him.

"Forgive me?" I asked. I took a step towards him. I batted my eyelashes. He was still looking at me. I took another stepped forward then another until my lips were inching away from him. I was his height now since the heels I were wearing. "Please?" I asked. I bit my lip and smirked a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't scared, I didn't care if he was still mad. I needed answers and this was the way to get them. Then my lips were on his. I took another step so my body was pressed against his. Finally, I felt his arms go around mine, tugging of my jacket. I pushed him into the house, closing the door with my foot. He pushed my up against the door and kissing me more aggressively. I slid off my jacket then wrapped my arms around his neck again. I tangled my fingers in his hair. He kissed down my neck.

"You smell so damn good." He growled. It was probably the blood from last night. I felt his fangs graze neck. I moved my head to the side for him and let him bit me. I closed my eyes as he drank from me. He let go after a couple seconds then started kissing me again. Suddenly we were in the his bedroom with the blue walls and the white bed. We were on the bed now. Warner bit me again, I rolled over so I was on top. Warner was surprised at this. I smirked slightly. I sat up and looked down at him. I brought my hands to the strings on the front of the corset. I saw Warner smirking. As quickly as I could I brought my hand down to my boot and took the silver stake out. I put it up against his neck. He stopped short.

"Don't move." I spoke quietly. My hand was shaking against his neck. He raised his hands beside his head like he was surrendering.

"Claire..." Warner said.

"I need answers." I said. "What do you want with me?"

"You're the closest Shane has to a family." He said, very calmly.

"What do you want with Shane?"

"Well...shouldn't I be able to have a couple secrets?" He asked. I pushed the stake closer to his neck. He growled and pushed his head away from the stake.

"Tell me."

"I'm his brother." He spoke quietly now.

"What..." My hand started to shake.

"I am Warner Collins, Shane is my little brother, he turned on me like the rest of them but he vowed to hunt me down. Now I'm fighting back."

"Oh my god..." I pulled my hand away a little bit which was a bad idea. Warner took that opportunity to take the stake threw it beside onto the ground. Then he brought his other hand across my cheek. I flipped off of him and fell onto the bed beside him. I yelped in pain. Warner was on top of me now, squeezing my neck. I brought my hand up, wrapping it around his wrist. I started to choke.

"If you ever pull something like that again I will make your life a living hell. I'm being nice right now, letting you live at your home and you seeing me at your convenience but if your ever," he growled "do something like that again" he bent down and whispered into my ear. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe. "I will make you suffer." Then he let go, got off the bed.

"Leave. I'll will see you later, where you can show me how sorry you are." Then he left the room.

I lied there for a couple minutes. Why hadn't Shane told me about Warner? Or maybe Warner was lying. No he couldn't have made that up. Oh my god, I was sleeping with my boyfriends, well I don't know what we were anymore, brother. I'm a horrible person. I quickly got off from the bed. I need to get out of here. I walked out if the bedroom, picked up my jacket and left while putting it on. I took the long way home. I needed to think. Soon enough, I was standing in front of the Glass house. I had taken off my heels on the way home and left them by the door. I was tired, weak and out of all the energy. I wanted to curl up in my bed and never leave. I was about to walk into my bedroom when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Claire. We need to talk." I was still facing the door. I was so close. I didn't want to turn to him. I probably looked like a mess. Luckily my eyes would be fine since I was wearing Eve's waterproof eyeliner. But I probably had a bruise on my cheek and blood on my neck. How would I explain that. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes.

"Where did you go today?" He asked. I heard footsteps.

"I went to class, Michael." My voice didn't sound like mine.

"Dressed like that?" Michael asked. "I followed you today." He said. My eyes shot open. What did he just say? He followed me. Panic rose up inside me. "I saw you with that guy from the party. The one that told us to leave. You wanted him to forgive you for something then you were kissing him then you went into the house." I could feel him right behind me now. I gulped down my fear.

"I walked home thinking, Claire is cheating on Shane. She is having an affair. But than I thought the Claire Danvers I know would never do that to Shane, she loves him. Claire, you've been acting strange this last week, you're gone all day then stay in your room at night. You never hang out with us anymore. Just last night, you drank 8 bloodbags and you're human. I've never seen anyone do that before. I can still smell the blood on you. Do you even remember the conversation we had before you fell asleep? You asked when would he stop. I had no idea what you were talking about. Is that guy hurting you Claire? Is he making you be with him? Claire you need to tell me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to stop talking.

"Stop talking." I spoke quietly. I didn't even think he could hear me, but he did.

"What?" He asked.

"I said shut up, Michael." Tears brimmed my eyes.

"No, I won't. You need to tell me what's going on. You're not yo-"

I cut him off. I turned around quickly, grabbed him neck and pulled his lips to mine. It was the only way to shut him up. He was caught off guard. His hands were limp against his sides. I kissed him more, pressing his body against mine. Then I felt his hands slowly go on my hips. He kissed me back deeply. He quickly got into it. He grabbed my hips, pushing me into my door. The pain was excruciating but I didn't show any signs of it. He gently bit my lip. I heard the door open and we were falling onto the bed together. He climbed on top of me and started to untie my corset. It came off and I was left in my black strapless bra. I flipped him over so I was on top. He wrapped his arms around me, I kissed him more deeply. He ran his hands down my back.

"What was is that?" Michael pulled away from me. He looked confused.

"What is what?" I asked him. I tried to go back to kissing him but he pushed me way. That's when he saw me and that's when I remembered the bites and the bruises and the blood.

"Oh my god, Claire." Michael sat up at this. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I...uh..." I climbed off of him and turned to get a t-shirt from my closet.

"Claire!" Michael was behind me. He was looked at the back of my neck, which was the worst of the bites. "What the hell happened?" I quickly put on the t-shirt. "Claire talk to me. Is it that guy? Is he a vampire!?"

I turned to face him. Fear was plastered on his face.

"Claire, you need to tell me." Michael was looking into my eyes and but I quickly shook my head.

"No, no more controlling me. It's like my head is about to explode." I held my head. "I can't think right. I want to do other things but I do something else. I want to be with Shane, but I can't be. I have to be bad. I have to ruin my life." I sobbed.

"Who? Who is controlling you?" Michael now had my face in his hands.

"I can't say his name. I'm not allowed to say his name!" Fight against it Claire. Fight. "It hurt's, it hurts so much. Make it stop! Michael, it hurts. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't do this. I hate this. He forces me to let him bite me, he is controlling me, making me do things deep down I don't want to do!" I was sobbing now. "It hurts so much. Michael, please make it stop. I feel like I'm being pulled there. I don't want to go back. Please don't let me go back." I shook my head. Suddenly, Michaels arms were around me, holding me tightly. I didn't know why I didn't tell that Warner was forcing me to sleep with him, it was like I couldn't tell him.

"He's gonna hurt me if he finds out." I whispered.

"He's not going to hurt you, Claire. You're safe." Michael held my tightly.

"I'm so scared of him." I sobbed.

Michael held me for a couple more minutes. I let go and walked to my dresser. I changed right there. I didn't care about Michael seeing me. I changed into sweats. Then he was there by my side leading me to my bed.

"Shane and Eve are going to be back in a few hours so just rest till then." Michael told me. I pulled the covers up and immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**i'm really sorry I haven't updated all summer. I've been busy and I write this story all at once and then go back and edit a chapter and post it but I stopped writing it because I didn't know where it was going so I stopped posting but now I am back and I hope I will figure out how to keep writing it because it is one of my favorite fanfics I have written.**

**hope you enjoy, sorry again for the long hiatus. **

**Keep Reviewing! Love the feedback you guys give me. **

**-Sydney**

**P.S if any of you guys are interested, I might be posting a really awesome tvd fanfic soon. **

* * *

"There's something going on with Claire."

It was Michael speaking outside my door when I woke up in the middle of the night. There was light streaming from under the door into my dark room.

"Yeah, I think we know that by now. I just don't know what it is." I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was obvious who it was. Shane. There was silence for a moment.

"But you do?" Shane guessed.

"Yeah, I do" Michael started speaking rapidly, telling Shane about the guy at the party, the compulsion, everything that had happened in these few short weeks. The only things that he left out were the blood drinking and our kissing. Shane, who was standing on the other side of my door, was silent.

"Shane..." Michael lowered his voice, "I think he was forcing her to sleep with him." Shane was still silent. In my dark room, I was silent to but on the inside I was screaming. My heart rate went up. I couldn't breath now. Michael guessed, he guessed right. I was in this alone, no one knew the real story except me. I hated it.

"She can't tell me his name."

"Why not?" Shane finally spoke up. I let out a soft breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"He compelled her not to. Shane, she fought so hard against it to tell me this much."

"How long has this been going on?" It was Eve's voice now coming from the hallway. She was obviously there the whole conversation. Her voice cracked as she talked.

"A week or two. Ever since the party." Michael explained.

"Oh my god. So she has just been going over there everyday?" Eve asked. Michael didn't answer, neither Shane.

"Did she say anything about this guy?" Eve spoke up.

I wanted to scream to them who he was and what he wanted but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything. I didn't have the strength to. It felt like whenever I thought of even saying his name my lips would seal shut.

"Nothing. Just that's she is scared of him. Why wouldn't she be?" Michael spoke quietly as if he knew I was listening. "God, she was a wreck."

"Is she awake?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I checked on her right before you guys got home. She's been asleep for hours."

I quickly flipped under the covers so I didn't have to confront who ever walked through the door. My door creaked open and there were footsteps on the hardwood floor. They stopped near my bed.

"Claire..." I heard Shane whisper. He sat on the bed beside me. Slowly, his fingertips trailed over the scars on my back. It made me shiver. "I'm so sorry...I should have been here." Shane sounded like he was crying.

"It wouldn't have made a difference." I spoke quietly. It wouldn't have. We would have still been in this situation one way or another. I flipped over to look at him. Even in my dark room, I could easily see the wetness on his cheeks.

"This shouldn't have happened to you." Shane briefly touched my cheek but I quickly pulled away because of the pain.

"Shane, I'm sorry. I never meant to...I wasn't..." I couldn't my sentence out. I wanted to tell him that in no way did I actually want to sleep with Warner, his brother.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no reason for you to be sorry." Shane grabbed my hand and squeezed. "This isn't your fault." He leaned down, whispering soothingly.

"I hate this." I feel tears prick my eyes. Before I know it, I'm pushing myself up and into his arms. He wraps his arms tightly and protectively around my waist. Shane kisses my forehead as I start crying. "I want to tell you so badly, Shane. I want to tell you." I whisper.

"I can try." A voice came from the door. I pull away from Shane, see light pouring in from the hall and Michael leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Michael comes over to the bed where Shane and I are sitting. I quickly wipe my eyes.

"I might be able to reverse the compulsion, at least enough for her to tell us his name." Michael looks back and forth between Shane and I. They are both staring at me.

"Will it hurt?" It's my first question. These last few weeks have been painful for me. I don't want more pain.

"If I do it right, then no, but you have to concentrate to. Think of his name and telling to us." Shane gets up from my bed and Michael takes his place as he explains this to me.

"Oh..okay." I take a deep breath. I look into Michael's translucent blue eyes. The only thing in my mind right now is his name, Warner. I think of telling Eve, Shane, Michael, everyone. Warner. That's the only thing running through my mind. Michael places his hands on my cheeks, their cold but my hot cheeks warm them. He looks into my eyes. The room is silent. Shane is standing behind Michael watching us. I can sense him. Eve is standing at the doorway. I feel something in the back of my mind, working it's way to the front. Something is happening. I am thinking of his name and there is nothing sealing my lips. I look away from Michael and it feels like something is broken, like a bond. I am still thinking of Warner's name. Still no seal. I look up at Shane.

"It's Warner." I already feel fresh tears coming from my eyes. I look down at my lap, ashamed. Michael stands to look at Shane. He is looking at me, like I am something from a different planet. I watch him fall to his knees at the end of my bed.

"No..." He whispers. I close my eyes, tears falling onto my lap, replaying him falling over and over again in my mind.

**Okay, so how did you like that? good, bad? I also wanted to know how you like the Michael and Claire situation? Ok, promise I will begin posting again! Keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

_A loud bang woke me up. The moon was still shining in my window, it was nighttime. I was alone. All I heard was my soft ragged breathes. There was no light coming through under my door now but I heard footsteps, multiple footsteps. From out of the darkness I was trying to see through, a hand crushed against my mouth and I was being pushed down to the bed. I tried to scream for Shane, Michael, anyone but the hand was making my lips crush against my teeth. I couldn't breath. A huge weight climbed on top of me. Warner was looked down at my hungrily. I was able to see the white of his fangs. His black hair grazed my cheek as his fangs suck into my neck. I shut my eyes in pain. It hurt more than any other bite. It felt like he was ripping my skin. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I tried to kick my legs out from under him. Warner pushed down on me. I was going to die. Finally, after what felt like hours, he let go of my neck. My blood was all over his chin. He licked his lips, his blue eyes looked into my brown ones._

_"You're going to pay for this, Claire."_

I woke up screaming. It felt like my neck was actually being ripped open. I finally opened my eyes, gasping for air realizing that my throat was intact. Light was streaming into my room from my window. My door flung open and I was enveloped in Shane's arms. I started sobbing.

"Sh, it's okay. You're okay. It was just a nightmare" He spoke quietly. I hung onto him. He stroke my hair down soothingly.

"He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me." I whispered, realizing I was shaking. "Shane...he's going to kill me." I sobbed.

"Hey...look at me." Shane said. He took my face in my hands. I gulped, tears still streaming down my face. He looked tired like he had never slept in his life but even now he was still so beautiful. "You're going to be alright. I will keep you safe, always."

"But he's gonna come for me." I whispered. I took a deep breath but it was shaky. I looked around my room, everything was normal, nothing out of place.

"I won't let him get you, okay?" Shane asked. I only nodded. I felt safe around Shane, I felt like nothing bad could happen when I was with him.

"Shane?" I asked quietly. I had finally stopped crying. I wiped my wet cheeks.

"What is it?" Shane leaned his head against mine. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I felt disgusted with myself. My stomach was flipping over and over again, I couldn't get it to settle.

"Is he really your brother?" I whispered. I watched Shane think of what to say. I had slept with Shane's brother, it was consensual, it was horrible.

"Yes. He turned before Alyssa. We were best friends but...the change...it was like a different person. Everyone hated him, he was so evil, he still is, and for some reason, I vowed I would hunt him down." Shane looked at me. "I never thought he would come for you Claire." Shane shook his head.

"Why did you never bring him up before?" I asked.

"It was something that you didn't need to know...or so I thought. No one knew I had a brother, he is 8 years older than me and living somewhere else. He came home for a weekend and that's when it happened. Everyone just doesn't talk about it." Shane picked at my comforter. He wasn't looking at me.

"Do you think he is going to come here again?" I looked down at his hands. I wanted to touch them, hold them. Shane's furrowed his eyebrow

"Wait..he was here before?" I gulped and looked down.

"When was he here?" I saw Shane clench his jaw. I drew in a deep breath.

"A couple days ago, when you were gone." I said. I fidgeted with my shirt. My head filled with memories that wouldn't go away.

"Why was he here?" Shane asked.

"It was raining. Class was canceled. He came here to see me."

"What did he do to you?" Shane placed a hand on my arm. I felt like sobbing.

"I told him that he had to be quiet, Michael was in the house, I told him that he was a vampire and Warner got really angry. He slapped me. He kept biting me, over and over again, until I fainted." I looked away. I did not want to see his reaction. I couldn't bare it. I wanted to go under my covers and never leave my bed. Tears fall onto my now dry cheeks. Shane was silent, all he did was storm out of my room.

"Shane?" I followed him. I followed him downstairs all the way to the kitchen. He wouldn't talk to me. Michael was there, washing dishes. It all happened in blur. Shane ran over to Michael, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and punched him.

"Shane!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do. I heard Shane say something to Michael but I couldn't make it out.

"I had no idea!" Michael pushed Shane off of him. Shane staggered back.

"You were here! I left you here to watch her!" Shane yelled, then lunged for him again.

"Shane!" I yelled. They both went to the ground. Michael was quickly on top of him. He was holding Shane's shoulders.

"Let go of me." Shane growled.

"Not until you stop this." Michael said calmly. Shane then brought up his leg, kicking Michael. Michael fell off him, holding his stomach. Shane brought his fist down across Michael's face.

"This is your fault." Shane yelled. Then he hit him again.

"Shane stop!" I screamed. I couldn't watch this, I wanted to get Eve. I took a step out of the kitchen. Something clamped against my mouth. I screamed again but it was muffled by the hand. I was pushed against something solid. Shane hit Michael again. They weren't facing me. They couldn't see whatever was happening to me. I felt a hot breath against my cheek.

"Don't scream. We're going on a little trip." It was Warner. His hand tightened around my mouth. I tried to struggle against his grip around my waist but it was no use. He was a vampire. Suddenly, Michael pushed Shane off him. Shane had his back to me. Michael stood up and that's when he saw me.

"Claire!" He screamed when he saw me. I screamed back but I wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I was in a car.

**okay, kind of short but here is some more of the story. I forgot how much I love this! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you want with me?" I asked. Warner wasn't listening to me, he was focusing on the long highway ahead of him. I was panicking, I was taken out of the house as Shane and Michael were fighting and now I was in a car with Shane's brother, I was being kidnapped. I tried to look out the windows but they were tinted because of the sun.

"Answer me!" I starting to raise my voice. He swerved the car onto the shoulder of the road. He put the car in park, leaned over the center console, and grabbed my chin with his long strong fingers.

"No, let go of me!" I struggled to get away but his fingers tightened on my jaw. My eyes popped open at the pain and met his.

"Calm down." Was the first words to come out of his mouth.

"No..." I was stopping and starting to calm down.

"You and I are going to go far away. We going to the way things were. Okay?" Warner let go of my face a little bit.

"Okay." My voice shook.

"Oh the things I have planned for you." He ran a finger down my neck. "You just wait Claire, we can take him down together." Warner was looking at my neck now. I know somewhere in the back of my mind I was screaming but I could not figure out why.

"Yes." Was all I could manage.

"That's my girl." He spoke softly. He was leaning towards me, I saw his fangs retract in his mouth. I was leaning into it. There was a slight pinch but it was like the first time he bite me. Bliss. I let him drink. He growled a little bit, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back into the door. A slight pain shot through me but I didn't care. I felt like I was drugged. I couldn't do anything, couldn't feel anything. Warner finally let go after a while. He looked up at me, searching my face for any sign of pain. He licked his mouth dry of my blood. I didn't feel weak at all. I felt alive. His lips were on mine. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck but he got hold of my wrists and slammed them back into the window as he kissed me hungry. I heard a tear of fabric and realized Warner had torn my shirt two. Warner was now moving into the backseat. I climbed on top of him, kissing him. He kissed down my neck while I unbuckled his jeans. He kissed down my shoulder, down my chest. He bit my stomach. I gasped softly, stopping my hands at the hem of his jeans. Shane's image made it's way into my mind but it quickly went away as I felt Warner's hands pulling down my pants.

It was a couple hours later now. Warner and I were still laying in the back seat of his car. He was lightly tracing circles up and down my bare arm. We have changed into our clothes, well Warner had, I just put on my jeans, my shirt couldn't be saved.

"Warner..." I said quietly. I could see that the sun was going down now, I started to hear crickets outside.

"Yeah?" He looked down me.

"Do you...know why Shane and Michael were fighting back there?" I sat up now. I was scared for the answer. Warner looked at me for a while. He was thinking about and I could see his facial expression change from peace to anger in seconds.

"Yeah I do." He leaned over me, which made me inch down on the seat. "You told them, about everything, right after you kissed that blond vampire you live with." He saw my expression which was a mix of shock and horror.

"I know everything, Claire Danvers. I know that you are college student who is dating my kid brother. I know that it was your friends birthday the night of the party. I know you love it when I bite you. I know that you are so easy to control. I know that you tried to have sex with your best friends husband. I know you told them. I know that you practically ruined my plan and I know, that you are just a 17 year old whore that loves to be bitten by vampires." Warner was inches away from my face. I couldn't speak. I felt myself shaking. I was terrified, there was a lump in my throat but I would not cry. I could not cry.

"So since I ruined your plan, are you going to kill me?" I clenched my teeth right when I finished that sentence. I know it was a stupid thing to say but I felt like a needed to.

"When you put it like that...yes." Warner smiled at m, showing all of his white teeth and fangs. My eyes widened. I gasped when I watched his fangs plunge into my neck. I screamed at the sudden pain. It was different than the other times. It was like my dream. My scream was cut off with his hand over my mouth. Tears streamed down my cheeks. It felt like he was ripping my skin. I felt weak, insanely weak. As quick as it started, it was over.

"Come on, let's play a game." Warner grabbed my arm tightly, opened the car door and pushed me into the grass. I dropped to the dirt and rolled down the small hill stopping at the edge of the forest. There was only a little bit of sunlight on the horizon. There was only a few cars passing us but they couldn't see us. We were behind the car. I was to weak to get up. Warner stepped up behind me, grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me up to a sitting position. I winced, kneeling in the grass. Something came up to my mouth.

"Drink." Warner was still holding my head. I shook my head quickly, closing my mouth. Warner slowly came around me stopping in front of me.

"Drink the blood bag Claire." He sounded angry.

"I don't want it." I looked up at him. He looked so angry. He drew his hand back and brought it across my cheek, making me gasp in sudden pain. The blood bag was suddenly on my lips on the velvety, red liquid was traveling down my throat. I didn't want to admit it was good but I drank the whole thing. He threw it aside when I was finished.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed. The wind blew around me which made me shiver.

"Well because of Shane, you know, fighting back and all. But also for my amusement." He pulled my up by my arms. "Now the rules are easy. You have to run and you can't stop." He pointed into the woods. "If I catch you, you die. If I don't catch you than...than the game still goes on. You have three chances to get away."

I was shaking, it was so cold. I couldn't stop.

"Warner, please. Don't do this. I'll do whatever you want, just please..." I begged.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get ahead. Although that wouldn't help." Warner smirked. He leaned down so he was eye level with me. His blue eyes piercing through mine. "Go." I immediately started running. The world was getting darker and darker by the minute. I heard a twig snap. I turned around, trying to see which direction it came from. I started to panic. I needed to run. I was shivering uncontrollably. My foot caught got caught under something and I hit the ground. My hip hit something hard. I cried out in pain. I needed to keep going. I slowly regained my balance on my feet, and starting running. I stopped when I heard another twig.

"Claire..." I heard my name. The only thing I could hear now was my slow ragged breathing. I started running again, running for my life. I was sobbing. I wanted to live, I wanted to leave this town, I wanted to get away from Warner. I felt like I was running for hours. At some point it had started to rain. I was shivering uncontrollably now. I stopped to try to see where I was going. I hate no idea. There was a crack of thunder. It made me jump. I heard a twig snap behind me. I gasped and spun around quickly. He clothes were soaked and his hair was falling in his eyes. I saw the gleam of his fangs and the hunger in his eyes.

"Claire, I told you to run." Warner spoke loud over the rain, "Are you disobeying me?" I stepped back. The rain ran down my bare back. My hair was plastered to my face.

"No, please. I wouldn't do that. Please just let m-" My ankle got on a rock and I was falling to the ground. The air was knocked out of me. I felt like I was sinking into the ground. It was muddy and gross. Something clamped against my throat, closing my windpipe. I started choking. Warner was on top of me. He was leaning toward me neck. I brought my hand up, grabbing his wrist.

"Please...no." I choked but it was took late. A shot of pain went through me as he bite my neck. I screamed as loud as I could. It was excruciating. I thrashed around the forest floor but nothing was a match for his strength. Finally, he let go. I laid there shaking.

"That's strike one. Next time, it'll be worse." He growled then he was gone. I laid there in the mud, the rain pounding on my skin. I felt weak, like I had no energy and could never get energy ever again. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. I wanted this to be over but first I needed to run. I slowly got onto my feet. It was not really running I was doing but more like staggering around the woods alone during a storm in a bra, jeans, and old sneakers like I was drunk or something. I kept staggering around, I was getting weaker. Something warm trickled down my chest and arm. It was all on my neck. I was loosing my balance. I needed to keep going. My teeth were clattering now and I couldn't stop shivering. How long had I been running? It turned more into a walk down. I was holding my stomach. I felt nauseous and dizzy. I barely noticed that I bumped into something. I leaned against it slightly.

"Claire.." I heard someone. I was leaning onto something that was moving. I had bumped into someone. I saw black hair and blue eyes. I saw Warner. It had to be Warner. I screamed, stepping back, but not before hands were on my arms. I tried hard to struggle out of them.

"No! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't

of told them, I'm sorry!" I was sobbing. I fell to the ground. I felt him fall down with me.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to play this game anymore, just kill me. Please, just kill me." I cried out. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the pain, the tears, the cold.

"Claire! It's me, it's Michael. Claire!" He said. I had my head down, waiting for my end to come but it never did. Instead, Michael came to my rescue. I was to scared to actually look up. Maybe Warner was playing another trick on me.

"No you're not real. You're not here. This is a trick. This is what he wants. He's going to kill me." I was now shaking even more, not because of the cold, but because I was scared.

"No, Claire. I'm real. I'm right here. I'm here." He took my hand from the ground and brought it up to his face. I felt the wet skin under my fingertips and the slight stubble that had grew the past few days.

"Michael..." I spoke quietly. My brain was spinning. The ground under me started to spin. I was on my knees but soon fell onto the ground.

"Claire!" Michael was quickly picking me up in his arms. "Claire?" He shook me. I felt it happen in the back of my mind but I couldn't respond. I quickly regained consciousness but it wasn't for long. I felt Michael walking through the woods, quickly. The trees above us were moving quickly in and out of my view. All I could hear was the distant patter of rain and my slow, weak attempts at breathing.

"Shane." I whispered.

"Shane is looking around in town, he'll meet us at home." The trees disappeared and it was now just dark clouds and rain. We stopped, I heard noises and I was sitting in a seat, a car seat I thought. I dropped my head on the seat.

"Shane.." I whispered again, my eyelids felt heavy, my heartbeat felt slow, my neck felt sore.

"Claire, stay with me, please." Michael said as he closed the door. He was in the car in no time.

"Blood...I..." I couldn't form sentences. I felt empty.

"Claire, I don't have any blood." Michael sounded panicked and worried. I coughed into my hand. When I pulled back there was blood. I started crying. I was going to die.

"Michael..." Tears fell onto my palm and mixed with my blood.

"There might be a way.." Michael leaned over. "Vampire blood. If drunk by a human it will heal a vampire bite but it's a personal thing, couples do it, it's a sign of love, but..it's the only thing that could work Claire."

I coughed more and more blood came up.

"Okay, okay." I started losing my breath. I was about to die, I felt tears rush down my skin, blood rush down my chest from the bites. Michael's fangs were already in his wrist, making a cut for me to drink. I looked out the window, the rain was still coming down. I thought of Shane on the rainy days, how we would sit together in the morning and just watch each other. It made me smile, then there was a wrist being put to my lips, I felt the blood on my lips before I opened my mouth. I let the smooth substance run down my dry throat. His blood was sweet and tangy, it gave me energy and I already felt more alive than before. I grabbed his wrist and held his hand there, drinking the liquid. Michael had the strength to pull away when he thought I was done. I wiped my mouth quickly, I felt better, healed. I was looking over at Michael when I realized something.

"How personal?" I asked. I was out of breath now. Michael raised his hand placing it gently on my cheek. He wipe something away next to my mouth then took his hand away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a speck of blood on his thumb.

"Very personal." He was out of breath to. I moved away, my neck was sore from being ripped apart to being back together. Michael finally got a look at me.

"Claire..." He started with my mess of hair, his eyes fell down to my chest, the blood, the dirt, to my bare stomach, and to ripped jeans. I started shivering. Michael took notice and turned the heat on full blast. He reached into the back and pulled out a fleece blanket. He threw it over me.

"We should get home." I spoke towards the window. The rain was harder than before now. Michael didn't say anything but put the car in drive. He drove down the road slowly, being careful in the rain. Michael kept looking ahead. This was turning into the most awkward car ride in the history of car rides. I leaned my head against the window. I was still freezing. I shivered under the blanket. "Are you still cold?" Michael looked over at me for a split second them back at the road. We were still on a road in the middle of nowhere. I nodded, hoping that Michael would notice. I pulled the blanket tighter around my sore body. Michael was pulling off his sweatshirt and his shirt over his head.

"Here put this on." Michael handed me the shirt then reached pulled the sweatshirt back on. The shirt was only damp, it was warming up quickly. I silently slid it over my head. It smelled like Michael. I was getting much warmer now. My jeans were almost dry, the shirt I was wearing was warm and the fleece blanket helped a lot.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"...Nevermind."

"No, what is it?" Michael looked at me. His blue eyes were beautiful in the moonlight. No stop it Claire. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I shook my head and looked back at the road. I saw something dark in the middle of road.

"Michael look out!" I screamed. Michael suddenly stop on the break. The car jerked, I grabbed onto the dashboard to keep from falling. The car swerved on the wet gravel, throwing me into the passenger door, I winced in pain. When the car stopped moving it was turned sideways on the road. Michael looks at me, he seemed alright, he was checking if I was the same. I nodded to him, then looked out the passenger window. I gasped.

**Okay, that was a bit long, I didn't know where to end this chapter so I just kept going! Hope it's alright, next chapter will be up soon, it's a good one**!


	9. Chapter 9

The rain was beating down onto the car, the road, and him. He was standing in front of us, in the headlights. He was drenched head to toe. I could see, in the light from the headlights, blood on his chin, my blood.

"Oh my god." I sat back in my seat. He found us, he found us. "No...no." The silence was killing me. He was just standing there, his eyes found me. His lips lifted into a cynical grin.

"Claire...stay in the car." Michael unbuckled his seatbelt. I looked over at him.

"No...you can't go out there." I kept looking between him and Warner. Michael opened the car door and I couldn't hold him back. He was to strong. He closed the door behind him. All I could hear now was the engine, my own heavy panicked breathing and the rain. Michael and Warner faced each other. I could see their mouths moving but I could not make out what they were talking about. I could see Michael tense up, his hands turning into fists. Then Warner was on the ground. Michael had punched him. I gasped when Warner got up from the road and threw Michael back. I couldn't see Michael now but Warner was talking, more like screaming to something by the headlights.

"Let's get her out here, shall we!" Warner passed Michael as he made his way to my passenger side door. I didn't have time to react before Warner opened my door.

"Hello Honey. You need to come outside now. Your lover is here and wants your hand in marriage. I said you were mine but he just won't listen." As he spoke I tried to climb into the back of the car but two strong hands grabbed my hips, pulling me out of the car..

"Come on, don't be hard tonight. I've had enough of you being tough." Warner wrapped an arm around my waist and his other arm around my neck. Warner whispered in my ear. "Strike two." I grabbed his arm around my neck but it wouldn't bunch. Michael was getting up now, slowly. There was blood on his temple. I kicked my legs around, trying to make him get off of me.

"Come on, Claire. Stop it." Warner sounded angry. "Ok, so let me get this straight," He was talking to Michael now. The rain had already soaked through my clothes again. "You want to me to stop my amazing plan of revenge and let this fine piece ass out of my sight?" Warner squeezed his arm tighter around my waist. It hurt my hip that was already in pain from falling in the woods. I cried out in pain. Michael was staring at me, his jaw was clenched along with his fists.

"Just let her go, Warner." Michael took a step toward us.

"No." He squeezed tighter around my neck. I yelped pulling my neck up so I wouldn't choke. I squeezed my hands around his arm. I could feel tears fall from my eyes along with the rain on my cheeks.

"You see, Claire and I, we have some history, as you probably know, she told you everything, I have plans for her, plans that I won't let some blonde, guitar playing, asshole of a vampire ruin that." Warner yelled out.

"Now, what I think is going to happen, which will happen, is you are going to let me take Claire back while you go back to your...singing or whatever it is you do." Warner tugged me back, taking a step away from Michael. I whined, sobbing now. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay. Michael was about to charge at us. Warner stopped moving.

"Wait...Where's the bite?" Warner asked. I could feel his breath on my newly healed neck. Michael and I met each other's eyes. Warner obviously took notice of that because he started to laugh.

"Oh, it all fits now. You let her drink your blood. Is that pretty personal? " Warner was laughing. "Oh this is great. Let me guess, after that you two had sex in the backseat like her and I did earlier." Warner squeezed my side. I bursted into more tears. "Hm? Did I get it right? You let him have my sloppy seconds. I mean, it wasn't that hard was it? I helped you with her shirt. Don't worry. I'm almost done with her, you can have her then. You are in love with a whore."

"Don't you dare call her that." Michael was not denying it. He was not denying that he was in love with me. He met my eyes, I could see it. I could see the way he has been hiding it. He loves me. Michael was close to us now.

"Like I said, Let. Her. Go." I was between them. Warner squeezed his arm around my neck. I started to choke.

"Please...stop." I strained to say. "Warner." I was choking. "Stop." Michael was suddenly gone. For a brief moment, my heart broke into a million pieces, he left me. I heard a crack, Warner let go off me but pushed me down to the ground in the process. I fell into a puddle. I coughed, regaining air in my lungs. I heard fighting behind me. I placed a hand on my neck as if I needed to pull something out that was making it hard to breath. I heard a loud bang, then silence. I felt hands wrap around my arms. I panicked, thinking Warner was back to take me away.

"Claire! It's me. It's me." Michael voice surrounded me. I quickly turned around. Michael was kneeling beside me. There was blood on his temple and nose but other than that he was unharmed. I realized I was shaking. Michael quickly pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him. He helped me to my feet while asking me if I was okay. I wanted to get out of the rain. Michael helped me to the passenger side and saw a big dent. I looked at Michael.

"Yeah...he pushed me into the car and ran." Michael rubbed the back of his neck. I quickly got into the car and we drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it so much. Here is another chapter! School started for me so I will probably post a chapter a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing. It really means a lot to me.**

Michael stayed silent the rest of the way home. I rubbed my neck raw by the time we pulled into the small driveway of the Glass House. I could smell Warner all over me, I hated it. Michael only asked if I wad okay when we got into the car after our encounter with Warner. He had wiped the blood from his forehead so he looked normal, except for he was wearing a sweatshirt and no shirt. I was wearing the shirt that was now drying, my jeans were damp and cold, my shoes were soaked through. All I wanted to do was for Shane to wrap his arms around me and go to sleep I wanted to feel safe. But I knew I wasn't. I knew Warner was still out there, I knew that he now has this new information to use against me. I know he will come back. I just wanted this to be over, I wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered from the cold wet clothing. Michael stopped driving and when I looked up I saw my home. I was about to get out when Michael began to talk.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He was not looking at me but at the large window in the from of the house. The lights were on which was crazy at this time at night but Eve and Shane were of course up waiting for us. Michael texted Shane that he found me when we started driving again.

"I'm fine." I avoided looking at him. The only thing that kept replaying in my mine was Warner saying Michael was in love with me and Warner confirming that I had had sex with him, multiple times. I wanted to cry, roll up in a ball and cry my eyes out. I wanted so many things to be done and over with. I felt my bottom lip quiver. I need to know if it was true.

"Are you in love with me, Michael?" I whispered in the deafening silence of the car. It was silent for a few moments after that.

"Yes." I shut my eyes. I couldn't bare his answer. I kept thinking, why would he do this? To me, to Shane, to Eve, his wife! I looked over at him finally, his head was bowed down.

"Michael..." I shook my head. Before I could say another word, his head shot up.

"Did he really force you to sleep with him?" Michael changed the subject. I closed my opened mouth. My stomach flipped upside down and my head started spinning and it wasn't from the blood loss. My mind went to all those times at his house, behind Shane's back. I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to but no words came out. All I managed was a small nod.

"For how long?" Michael looked so sad but I knew it wasn't because of his feelings, it was because he knows I love Shane. This question sent tears rolling down my cheeks. My lips were trembling, my body was shaking. I hated that I slept with him.

"You can't tell Shane." I spoke up before I could even think what I was saying. I didn't want to answer how long I was sleeping with him, it was to horrible.

"What?" Michael was thrown off.

"Shane. You can't tell him I was sleeping with his brother."

"What? No! I have tell him. Claire, Warner was forcing you to sleep with him, you were under his compulsion, he was raping you! It wasn't consensual." Michael was shouting now in the confined space. The word he used scared me because...it was true.

"But it didn't feel that way! I was under his...compulsion." Tears fell from my eyes. "He told me to like it and I did and I didn't fight, I didn't scream for help, I loved it. It was as consensual as it can get and I hate myself because I liked it. It feels like I did like it and I can't throw that feeling away and I want to, I want to so bad. If Shane..." I was rambling now, sobbing. I needed to get myself together. I took a deep breath, trying to get myself to stop crying. "If Shane finds out, I don't know what will happen. I can even bare to imagine it."

"Claire, that isn't true." Michael whispered. I looked over at him from looking out the front of the car.

"It is. I slept with Warner almost everyday for months. I loved it. I slept with him tonight and I loved it." I shrugged as I let out a loud sob. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. I was quickly enveloped in arms. There were Michaels, I didn't care if they were Amelie's, I would have leaned into them, letting my emotions take over. I leaned against Michael for a while until I got a hold of myself. I looked up at Michael, he placed his hand on my cheek. His thumb moved across my skin getting rid of all my tears finishing with putting my hair behind my ear.

"If you don't tell Shane about Warner I won't tell him or Eve about you loving me." Now I was bargaining. That's how much I wanted to keep it a secret. After what Michael saw of me tonight all he did was nod. No arguments. I didn't waste any time getting out of the car. I practically ran to the door even though I was in so much pain. I wanted to see him. I bursted through the front door, Michael not to far behind me.

"Claire?" I heard running footsteps making their way from upstairs. I heard more than one pair of footsteps bounding down the stairs. There he was. Shane. I was quickly enveloped in more arms. I hugged him back with all my energy.

"Are you okay? Oh god what did he do to you?" His hands were on my cheeks, his eyes running up and down my arms, legs, face. He looked so worried.

"Nothing...I'm fine." I nodded, Shane's eyes met mine. He matched my nod.

"Claire?" I heard Eve behind Shane. Shane moved away from me and I saw Eve. She looked smaller than usual, and scared. Her mascara was running in black lines down her cheeks. She had been crying. I limped over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I don't know why but I felt guilty for doing it because of what I know of her husband. I felt her small arms wrapped around my waist, resting on my side where I fell. I winced and she stepped away. Shane's hand was on my back in seconds to hold me up. I suddenly felt dizzy. I took hold of Shane's hand.

"You should get some rest." Shane and Eve agreed. I heard more footsteps and Michael appeared at the door. Eve left our little group and jumped up onto Michael. He repaid her with a kiss on the cheek. He was whispering something to her and she was nodded. I turned my eyes away as Shane helped me up the stairs. Once I showered, I looked over my wounds. There was a huge bruise on my hip, some cuts on my arms but there was nothing on my neck no wound that would look like to small puncture wounds about an two inches apart. There was nothing. I slipped on my pajamas and joined Shane in my room. He was pacing my room but stopped when I walked in.

"Hey.." He says. He takes a step towards me and that's all he has to take to wrap his arms around me. He runs his hand down my wet long hair.

"Claire, I'm so sorry this happened. I should have been paying attention to you and not to Michael. I'm sorry." Shane whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, he looked so upset with himself. He looked tired also.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead before pulling me closer again. He rested his cheek against my temple and I closed my eyes. This is what I needed, this is what I wanted after everything that had happened this is what made me feel safe. I start crying against his chest.

"Claire?" I can't answer him. The tears just keep coming. He leads me over to my bed and sits me down. He sits down holding me, watching me. He doesn't ask any more questions. We end up laying down and eventually falling asleep.

I don't know what time it was but it was early in the morning, probably around three a.m when I got up. I was in need of a drink so I slowly crept out of bed, afraid of waking Shane who was in a dead sleep. I closed my bedroom door when I left the room and walked down to the kitchen. The moon was enough light to get a glass of water so I didn't bother turning on the lights. I got a glass and went over to the sink.

"Claire." I heard my name from behind me. I gasped at the sudden noise, dropping my glass of water in the sink and spinning around only to find Michael standing by the door.

"Michael! You scared the crap out of me. I thought..." I thought he was Warner. Michael was just standing there, staring at me. He was acting strange.

"Michael?" I walked over to him. His eyes followed mine. "Are you okay?" He seemed distracted by something. In seconds I was being slammed back into the counter. Michael moved so fast, his hands were squeezing my arms. I gasped in pain. The counter was digging in the small of my back.

"Michael! What are you doing?" I tried to push him off me but he was to strong.

"I want you, now." Michael sounded hungry. I gasped again, thinking of fangs and biting and blood but I knew that's not what he meant. His lips were suddenly on mine. He tasted like sugar and mint. It was delicious but I knew this was wrong.

"Michael stop." I managed to push him away enough to breath. My lips felt swollen but I could taste the lingering mint.

"You know you want me to, you and I both know it." His lips met mine again. I was with Shane, I couldn't be making out with Michael right underneath him let alone making out with him at all. But without even thinking about the repercussions of my actions, as if I was having an out of body experience, I opened my mouth a little letting Michael have what he wanted. I felt Michael's hand slide down off my arms and onto my waist. I was really not thinking now. I tangled my fingers in Michael's curly blonde hair and he took that as an okay at what was happening because after that Michael was grabbing my hips, picking me up and placing me down on the table, laying me flat. He leaned over me as he stood between my legs. His kisses grew deeper, harder, my legs were around his waist, my hands working their way under his shirt so I can push it up over his head. His lips were off my lips and were now on my neck. I leaned my hand back letting out a low moan that came from the back of my neck. I threw his shirt to the ground and in no time my shirt was also off. My hands landed on the hem of his pants. The kissing stopped so I opened my eyes to see Michael.

But it wasn't Michael.

It was Warner.

Shirtless, leaning over me.

Smirking at me, showing a hint of fang.

I screamed as I tried to push him off me but he go hold of my wrists and slammed them down on the table. His black hair was a mess as if fingers had been through it, his eyes were full of hunger. Then he was biting me. I screamed louder.

I jolted out of bed, gasping for air. My room was dark, quiet. Shane was next to me sleeping. He moved around a little twisting the covers around him. He was barely covered anyway, his boxers and bare torso showing.

"You okay?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah. Go back to bed." I whispered. He turned over and laid his arm over my lap. I patted it once but stared out in my bedroom. I just had a nightmare, no it wasn't a nightmare nor a dream I thought. It felt so real, my lips still felt so swollen, my neck still throbbing in pain. It was as if I had a hallucination. I hallucinated about Michael, or Warner, or both. I didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
